Skyscraper
by ZDaizy
Summary: Collection of relationship milestones for Tony and Ziva. Varieties. Tiva drabble. Keep in mind that the drabbles are in no particular order. Also, the reason it's called Skyscraper is becaus the Tiva relationship is like a Skyscraper- it gets taller and taller, slowly.
1. Connection

***Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I own the storyline completely.**

Tony sat in his desk, a sullen look crossing his face. He had really cared for Monica. He wanted to be with her for a while, but as it turned out, she had a husband. Oops.

There was one upside, though. He and Ziva had gone out for dinner last night. Nothing had happened. Tony didn't even know that he wanted something to happen. At least not on the surface. Somewhere in his deep subconscious, though, he did.

Ziva bounded in, backpack slung over one shoulder, with a grin on her face. When she saw Tony, though, the grin quickly faded into something much less, something sorrowful.

"Tony," Ziva said as she leaned her elbows onto his desk. "I am deeply sorry about Monica."

"It's not your fault, Officer David."

"I still have my regrets, just as anyone does."

"Well, thank you for the thought, but I don't need any pity. I just want to get on with my life."

"Well, then I will leave you alone about it."

"Thank you," Tony said with a smirk.

Before Ziva left, she stroked Tony's cheek in a half-friendly, half-sensual way. Tony let her do it, even closed his eyes and absorbed it, but then McGee walked in. The brief moment of connection was over.

**Thank you guys for reading this. This is going to be a drabble series about the Tiva relationship, but the drabbles are going to be out of order. The next one could be their wedding, though I won't make promises. Anyway, read, review, subscribe, anything! Thank you!**

**PS, I update every two days, but I have a hectic day tomorrow so I'll update Sunday. **

**PPS, check out my other story, a Gibbs drabble, Memories.**

**PPPS, [Final one, I promise! ****J] The reason this is called Skyscraper is because Tony and Ziva's relationship is like a skyscraper, it shoots up into the sky over a slow period of time.**


	2. Dinner

Tony sat in Ziva's apartment for the first time ever-well, besides the time he had to kill Michael Rifkin. Even then, though, he hadn't had time to thoroughly look. All he had had time to do was grab his weapon before he was attacked by Rifkin.

Ziva came in, with an obvious grin on her face. She was really excited to have Tony over, as he was to be there. Although it wasn't a "date" date, they were going to have a nice dinner together. Their excuse was that they hadn't talked in a while, which they both knew wasn't true. The truth was, they wanted to be together every second they could, but with Leroy Jethro Gibbs as their boss, that wasn't the easiest thing.

Especially with Rule Number 12 on the line.

"So, Ziva," Tony said as he sat down at her table.

"Yes?" Ziva replied, lifting up one of her eyebrows in a feisty way.

"I was thinking… maybe if this is good, we can do this again sometime?"

"Of course. You are a very nice man and I am a nice woman, and it is completely normal for the two of us to sit down for a leisurely dinner together at least once a week."

It was clearly awkward for the both of them.

"Paris," Tony blurted out without even thinking of what he was about to do.

"What about Paris?"

"We've never talked about what happened."

"Nothing did happen, Tony. We were drunk. Things happen."

"You and I both know that's not true."

Ziva paused for a little bit, biting her lip. "After Paris, Tony, there was a period of time that I thought I was be pregnant."

Tony's face changed from interest to a look of, _Why the hell didn't you tell me?_ That's exactly what he said.

"I did not want to alert you for no reason. My period was three weeks late but that turned out to be for other reasons."

"Ziva, that is the type of thing that you tell people you engage with."

"I know, but I saw no need. I have had pregnancy scares before, and I tell the man, and then I never see them again. I did not want that to happen with you and me, but I really am sorry for-"

Tony had shut her up. He leaned over the table and grabbed her face, pulled her lips to hers. There was no more tension in the air, no more resentment. Just a pure sense or romanticism, sensuality, and erotica.

Ziva pulled away. "That was wonderful."

Tony blushed. "I gotta go," he said as he grabbed his coat and fled the door.

They had not even had dinner yet.

They both certainly had a lot to think about.

**Please review, it means so much to me!**


	3. Midnight

"_I'm tired of pretending."_

Those words made their way through Ziva's head for the tenth time. It was impossible to sleep with that on her mind. It had happened over a year ago, but they still haunted her. What had he meant by pretending?

They pretended, all the time. They pretended that they hated each other. They pretended that nothing happened in Paris. They pretended that they did not have feelings for each other. They pretended a million things. It was too hard to pinpoint what DiNozzo had meant.

He could have meant something else, too. Pretending that they liked Vance. Pretending they didn't have opinions. There was something in Tony's eyes, though, that made her think he was talking about their relationship. After all, they had just gotten into a spat like an old married couple.

Ziva finally got out of her bed, her cotton nightgown reaching a little below her thigh. Her hair was frizzy and unkempt. It was going to be a mess to tame in the morning.

She got onto her computer and started going through case files on the NCIS database. This somehow calmed her. She would sometimes select a case to mentally analyze and then report to the director and tell him what she thought. He was sometimes appreciative, other times he looked about as thrilled as a baby who had just been given a shot.

This time, though, it was different. It was a distraction from what was really on Ziva's mind. She couldn't admit to herself that she loved Tony. After Paris, there was a greater spark between them that could explode into a firework. Their relationship was a skyscraper. It got bigger and taller of a period of time.

Ziva kept on having images of her and Tony in her mind. Having a child. Their wedding, their honeymoon. Growing old together and griping about youngsters.

Then it hit her. It hit her like a basketball. She wanted Tony. She wanted him badly. There was only one way that they could be together, though. In the comfort of their separate homes and minds.

David found a picture of Tony on the NCIS database, printed it off and kissed it. Tomorrow was a brand new day. But nobody said it wasn't sucky.

**What did you think? Please review! Also, check out the story Family For Observation by Strawberry Shortcake123. It's great! **


End file.
